Always
by rosepose
Summary: AU no curse Princess Emma hasn't seen Killian in three years. What happens when she runs away on his ship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see! I've been working in this AU for about a month and already have a few chapters written. I will be posting on Saturdays.**

**ps I know how things have been in the past but I am determined to write this story start to finish. I plan for it to be about 10-15 chapters long.**

_Today is my 22nd Birthday._ The words rang out in her head over and over again. Today was the day she had been waiting for, the day she had planned for. Today was the day she was going to run away. The ball would be starting soon. She looked down in disgust at the red ball gown her mother had chosen for her. There was a knock at the door. Snow White walked in, dressed as beautifully as ever in a beautiful, blue satin ball gown. "Emma, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emma muttered with a sigh.

King David and her fourteen-year-old brother, Henry waited for them in the hall. "Happy Birthday, Emma."

Emma smiled down at her little brother. "Thanks, kid."

Emma's stomach fluttered as the large ballroom doors opened. Esteemed guests from all over the Enchanted Forest were there to celebrate her birthday. They all clapped and cheered as they parted so that the Royal guests could be seated at their thrones. Emma took her seat next to her mother and her brother next to her father. Emma took a deep breath as she watched the guests dance the waltz. "Emma," Snow said, causing Emma to look up. "Would you like to dance with one of your suitors?"

"No."

"Emma…"

"Mother, if I'm to marry, I need it to be on my own terms."

"Well we've few people to choose from, Emma."

Emma gave her mother a look. She had made a mistake, but her mother didn't have to rub it in at every ball.

About a year and a half ago, Emma had a dalliance with Prince Thomas. She was so desperate to love him, and for him to love her, that she declared her love only two months into their relationship. He had proposed, and Emma accepted with little thought. But, however, Prince Thomas's father, King Roland, did not approve of their union and Thomas left her without another thought. Normally, this would not have been a problem, but Thomas took what was his when they were betrothed, and left her at a devalued and rather undesirable status.

The Queen's face softened. "Oh, come on, sweetheart, for me?" In response, Emma groaned and got up from her seat on the throne. A tall man with brown hair and a scruffy beard waited for her at the bottom of the steps. She took his hand and was led onto the dance floor.

"Hello, Princess. I am Neal, of the Eastern Isles. My father is the Viscount."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Emma mumbled, less than enthusiastically.

Neal frowned. "Forgive me, but you don't seem very cheerful on your birthday."

"Handsome _and _perceptive," Emma said sarcastically.

"No need to be grumpy on your birthday." He said, trying to be cheerful. "How about, with the King and Queen's permission, we could go on a stroll through the gardens?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you for the offer." Just then, the song ended.

"I bid you good night, Princess."

"And I you." Once back to her throne, Emma sighed and turned to her mother. "Mother, I am not feeling very well. May I excuse myself and go to my room?"

"But the ball has barely begun!"

"Please, mother. It _is_ my birthday."

"Alright, very well, you may go."

"Oh, thank you mother." Emma got up hurriedly and walked to the guards stationed at the ballroom doors. They immediately let her pass and it was all Emma could do to hide the mischievous smirk forming in the corners of her mouth.

Once at her room she summoned one of her handmaidens, Elizabeth to help her with her dress. When she was dismissed, Emma began focusing on the task at hand. She opened the wardrobe and took out all of her practical clothing. Which, to Emma, was anything that was _not_ a dress.

She donned her riding attire and put the rest of the selected clothing in her pack. She pulled her coin purse out from the drawer on her nightstand at examined its contents. The last she counted, it was a hundred gold pieces, so, naturally it was very bulky. She threw it, and any other pieces of valuable jewelry inside of her pack and put up the hood on her cloak. Her hand went to grasp her necklace. It was a silver chain, with a coin attached to it. On the coin was an imprinted picture of a swan, a gift from a friend she used to know. It was her most prized possession, although it wasn't much. And lastly, Emma left the note.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_By now I'm sure you have noticed my absence._

_I assure you I am alive and well and that I have not been kidnapped._

_I have decided to run away._

_Even though I know you will search anyway, I encourage you not to waste your time._

_I will come home when I choose, and if I do not wish to be found, you will not find me._

_I am my mother's daughter after all._

_Please tell Henry that I love him and that I'm okay._

_I wouldn't want him to worry for me._

_Much Love,_

_Emma_

Now, it was time for the climb. She was unusually nervous, although she knew that there was no reason to be, the climb down the castle wall was one that was very familiar to her. She secured her backpack on her shoulders and opened the window. Taking a deep breath, Emma climbed out of the window and began her descent. Ivy grew all the way from her window to the ground and she often wondered if this was intentional. The room did once belong to Snow White.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as her feet hit solid ground. Now it was time to run. She knew that the guards would spot her, how could they not? It was the eve of her birthday ball. But, more importantly, they wouldn't know who she was, which would give her a head start. "Stop! In the name of the King!"

And so it began. Only one thought ran through Emma's mind at that moment. _Run. Like. Hell. _And she did. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, weaving expertly through the labyrinth of trees in the never-ending forest that was her home. Emma stopped suddenly and hid in behind a tree. She could no longer hear the pounding of feet coming in her direction. Only faint, faraway yells. "We lost him!"

Emma grinned as she realized that she had arrived at the road that would lead her to the docks.

.

.

Emma boarded the gangplank of the _Jolly Roger. _A pirate ship she had heard many stories of when she ventured into town at night. There was a crew member, a plump man with a scruffy beard and a red, knitted cap, cleaning the deck. He looked up and acknowledged her presence. "I wish to speak with the captain," she said calmly, trying not to sound too authoritative.

The man shrugged and pointed. "He's in that tavern across the road."

Emma nodded curtly, then took off to the tavern. She paused in front of the door, wondering if it was really wise to take all of her belongings into the tavern with her. _Caution be damned. I'm running away._ Emma walked into the building, the stench of alcohol and waste immediately overcoming her senses. After regaining her composure, she began to search for Killian Jones.

In a sudden bout of confidence, she strode all of the way to the table, leaning against it and surprising all of its occupants. "What are you boys playing?" The captain eyed her seductively, his face wearing a slack-jawed expression. Emma chuckled. "Close your mouth captain, I'm here to do business. That is…if you're sober enough to remember it in the morning." _Where the hell did that come from? This is Killian! Wait, why can't he remember?!_

"What's your proposition, lass?"

Emma chuckled again. "I'm not making a business transaction in the middle of a tavern while you're surrounded by women and alcohol."

"Ooh, you're a feisty lass. Follow me to my ship, we'll converse."

.

.

Emma sat in a chair in front of the desk in the Captain's quarters. The man looked at her expectantly. "I wish to secure passage on your ship. And I need for it to be a secret."

"What's in it for me, love?"

"I can give you payment in any form you wish."

The Captain opened his mouth to speak.

"Except that of which involves indecency, _Captain_."

"Treasure."

"Coin or Gems?"

"Gems," He said, his voice a bit suspicious.

Emma opened her pack and searched for her most valuable necklace. She smiled as her hand grasped it and held it up so he could see.

"Sapphire?"

"Sea diamond," Emma said proudly. The diamond was a large oval, with both it and the chain encrusted with small white diamonds and pure silver. The Captain's eyes widened and he reached out to old the necklace, but Emma pulled it away. "This payment includes not only my passage, but it ensures that I am well-fed properly treated _and protected_, and lastly, that I can stay aboard for as long as I choose.

"Yes…of course….What's your name, lass?"

Emma paused for a moment, all confidence now replaced with fear. Her hand reached up to grasp the chain dangling from her neck. "Swan."

PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS !


	2. Chapter 2

"Perhaps we should discuss sleeping arrangements," Killian suggested.

"And where will I sleep?"

Killian smirked. "Next to me."

"No way!"

"Either that or sleep on the floor. Anywhere else I can't ensure your _protection_."

"Fine, I'm sleeping on the right. Do you have a changing screen?"

Killian paused for a moment, startled by her lack of protest. "No I'm afraid I don't. But, don't worry, Swan, I won't look."

"Like hell you won't," she muttered under her breath.

Killian turned around as Emma reluctantly changed into her long, cotton chemise with Killian's back turned.

.

.

Killian awoke in a strange position. Emma's arms were wrapped around his head, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Their embrace seemed so intimate, when in reality they had only met a few hours prior. _I could get used to this._ Killian carefully untangled himself from Emma's grasp and got up to start his day. The sun wasn't up yet, his internal clock woke him up at the same time every morning. The sight of Emma's pack, lying on the floor was rather intriguing. He decided to rummage through it. What Killian saw was surprising. There were many pieces of jewelry inside as well as a hefty coin purse. Who exactly was this woman? Killian would find out.

.

.

Emma stirred slowly and saw Killian sitting on the bed, obviously lost in thought. The sun had barely started to show above the horizon. "Morning," she mumbled.

Killian turned around suddenly. "Who are you? Are you a thief? A fugitive? Is that why you wanted your passage secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went through your bag."

"As long as you're paid it shouldn't _matter_ who I am."

"Oh, but it does, _princess_." Emma paused at her use of title. _Wait, Emma it's just a pet name._ "If there's to be soldiers looking for you at every port, I'd like to know!"

"I'm _not_ a thief!"

"Then who _are_ you?"

"Killian, it's me."

Killian shook his head. "What?"

"Killian, it's Emma."

Killian's eyes widened. "Emma?!"

.

.

_[9 Years Ago]_

_"Killian, slow down!"_

_"Come and get me, Emma!" Emma panted as she finally caught up to the boy who was leaning against a tree, laughing at her._

_"We aren't supposed to come this far into the forest, Killian."_

_"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Killian shifted his mischievous gaze to the oak tree behind him. "Let's climb it!"_

_"Killian, I might fall!" Killian took her hand and smiled at her, looking into her eyes._

_"I _won't_ let you fall."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now, you have to go first so I can catch you if you slip."_

_"Okay…." Emma put her foot on the first branch and pushed her self upward, Killian right behind her._

_A few minutes later, they were sitting next to each other in a branch just high enough to see ocean that lay beyond the castle. "Beautiful isn't it?" Emma nodded. "Just like you." Emma blushed and turned away. Killian lifted her chin to look at him, his blue eyes piercing her green ones. And, without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. They broke the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together, smiling at one another. "One day, I will sail all of the seas, be a Captain like Liam, but no one will tell me what to do."_

.

.

"Emma…why did you run away?"

"I didn't want anyone to tell me what to do."

"But they'll be looking for you, Emma."

"Let them. They won't find me."

"Emma—"

Emma took the necklace from her neck suddenly and held it out to him.

"Do you remember when you gave this to me?"

"I…of course I do."

"And do you know why I kept it? It's because you told me that as long as I had it we'd see each other again. That's why I left when I heard that the infamous Captain Jones was in port." Emma shook her head. "You haven't given me a thought in years, have you?"

"Emma…. You're being selfish. Your parents will miss you, you have responsibilities."

"So did you, Killian! You left King Midas' navy to become a _pirate_!"

"Yes, Princess, but Liam is dead, I left no one behind."

"You left me behind. We could've been together, Killian, just like you promised."

"Things change, Princess."

"You obviously have. Where is the Killian I knew? Where is the shy son of the Duke who I came to love?!"

"He's gone."

"You're lying, Killian. And I can see right past your "ruthless pirate' persona. You're no pirate, Killian, you're sad, and you're angry about your brother's death."

"Emma don't…."

"What? You're surprised I can read you as well as you read me?"

"Emma, you have to leave."

"No. We had a deal."

"Which expired when you weren't who you said you were."

"I'm staying."

Killian sighed. "I'm needed on deck. We'll talk about this later."

.

.

When Killian came back into his cabin after a while and his expression softened at the sight in front of him. Emma was asleep in his bed. Her hair was strewn about her face while she snored softly. Without thinking, Killian sat down on the bed and began stroking her hair. _What am I doing?_Killian stopped abruptly, silently hoping he hadn't woken her. He didn't. It had been so long, but, somehow, he felt as if things hadn't changed. _No, Killian, she'll never love you again. You left her. You never came back for her._ But a small part of him wondered if he did still love her, and, more importantly, if she still loved him. She shifted, making him jump off of the bed. But she was not waking up, she was mumbling something. "Killian…Killian." He noticed the necklace hanging from her neck. _She kept it_, he remembered.

.

.

_[3 Years Ago]_

_Tears ran down Emma's face and Killian felt as if his heart was being ripped out. "Killian…you don't have to go. Please stay. Stay with me, Killian!"_

_"Emma…I've been afforded a position in King Midas' navy, as Lieutenant no less! I….I can't very well pass this up. I'll be sailing alongside my brother. We're to be heroes, Emma! There is an island rumored to have a plant that possesses great medicinal properties. It is said that it can heal any disease! Emma…please. I'll be back in five months' time, no more."_

_"Please Killian, you can't go…I think I…love you." Killian reached his hand up to caress her cheek._

_"I feel the same, Emma." Killian rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a silver swan necklace. "For my beautiful swan. As long as you have it, we'll be together again. I promise." Killian pressed a warm kiss to her lips and pulled her into his embrace._

_"I love you, Killian," Emma whispered._

_"I love you too."_

_"Always?"_

_Killian nodded into her shoulder "Always."_

.

.

Emma stirred slowly, noticing the intense gaze than was directed at her, and blushing, much to her dismay. "Ah, finally, her Highness awakens."

"Hello, Killian."

"Emma," he said indifferently.

"Have you decided to let me stay?"

"Yes…but on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"Forgive me…for not coming back. Can you forgive me, Swan?"

Emma's face softened and she nodded slowly. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

That next day, Killian introduced her to the crew.

"Lads! We have a guest!" Killian motioned to Emma. "Her name is Miss Swan! You shall address her as such and nothing else. She will be travelling with us for some time!"

"You gonna let us 'ave a go with 'er after you're done with 'er 'Cap? After 'ya tire of 'er 'a course!" One of the crewmen asked, causing an uproar of whistles and hoots from the men."

Killian glared daggers at his men, silencing them in seconds. "And you will treat her with as much respect as you do your own Captain! You will use that language again, _at your peril_!

"Aye, Captain!"

"Get to work!"

Killian turned to Emma. "There, now if one of them bothers you, they'll have me to go through."

"Thank you, Killian."

"My pleasure, Swan." Killian led her back to his quarters, and shut the door behind him.

"So, Captain, tell me, was it by mere happenstance that you dock into port just in time for my birthday?"

"I admit, princess, it was not, I guess I was feeling a bit nostalgic." Killian paused before speaking again. "Anyway, have you a destination in mind?"

"No, wherever you go, I'll go with you."

.

.

Killian awoke that night on the cot he had pulled into his room. He saw Emma shivering, his blanket barely covering her waist. _How did it slide down so much?_ He noticed that the window was left open as well. He quickly got up and closed it. Then, he hesitated before kneeling down beside her. He pulled the blanket up over her. Killian took the blanket from the cot and spread it over his thin, cotton blanket. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the head. "Sleep well, my beautiful Swan." Killian was cold when he went back to bed, but he pulled the thin sheet over his body and willed himself into slumber.

.

.

Emma awoke slowly, noticing immediately that Killian wasn't there. The sun shone bright through the window and Emma knew that it was almost midday. _Is this a new blanket?_Emma pushed the irrelevant thought out of her mind and got dressed. She wore a red blouse with a pair of black trousers and ankle-length boots. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and emerged from the Captain's quarters onto the deck.

She suddenly felt embarrassed as all of the crewman stopped their work to stare at her. But, she continued forward despite the unwanted attention and stood next to him at the helm. "Finally awake, Swan?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded. "Where are we going?"

"We, are on course for Tortuga. It's just outside of the Enchanted Forest. We should be there in a day or so."

Emma lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "I understand why you're calling me 'Swan' in front of the crew, but, when they're not around, can you call me Emma? It helps me feel as if less time has passed."

Killian's smile faltered. "Of course." Killian paused for a moment before speaking again. "I'll be finished in an hour, you can go below and wait for me."

"Okay...and Killian?"

"Yes?"

Emma smiled. "What's with all the leather?"

Killian chuckled. "Well you can't make a lifestyle change like this without a wardrobe change as well. What, does the sight of me in leather stir your desire to ravish me?"

Emma glared at him. "Not funny."

"Relax, lass only joking."

.

.

The first thing that caught Emma's eye in Killian's cabin was the bookcase. Having been drawn to the palace library in her free time, reading was a familiar pastime. Emma had read of so many adventures in her books and it was increasingly hard to believe that she was on a little adventure of her own. She ran her fingers across the spines of his books. _The Curse of the Mermaids_,_Nautical Navigation_,_ The Knight and the Traveler_ and_ Herbs: A Healer's Field Guide, _were just a few she saw at a first glance. But another book caught her eye. It was a small, leather-bound book that was not much larger than the span of her hand. She opened it to find _Jones_scrawled on the inside cover in what she recognized as Killian's hand. She flipped through the pages to find that all of the pages were covered with Killian's writing. _It's a journal._ Emma opened to the first entry.

_April 3rd_

_Today we begin our mission. Liam thinks that I should record my thoughts and adventures as Lieutenant on this journey, so he gave me a journal and a beautiful, golden sextant with of which I will never part. It pains me to have to leave my Emma, whom I love so dearly, but the kingdom needs me. Emma, I believe, has become my very reason for drawing breath. No matter how that may sound, it is how I feel. When I return to King David's Kingdom, I will ask the King for his daughter's hand in marriage. I must leave now, we're about to take to the skies. I will write later._

Emma stared at the words, eyes wide, and her head began to throb.

Killian had wanted to marry her.

Emma was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Killian coming down the ladder. "What are you doing?! That's private!" Killian ran over to her and yanked the book from her grasp, his eyes going wide as well when he saw the entry she read.

"I-I'm sorry." Tears began to form in her eyes. Emma cursed inwardly, _Dammit!_ At the sight of her tears, Killian's face softened. He sat down on the bed, staring at Emma who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, too afraid to look away.

Finally, Emma broke the silence and uttered at question in barely more than a whisper, "You wanted to marry me?"

Killian looked up at her with those impossibly blue eyes. "Aye."

"What changed?"

Killian shook his head. "Everything changed after Liam died. I…let my hatred for King Midas cloud my judgment and it…. took over. I wanted to come back, but I've done things, horrible things. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me. And when I got word of your betrothal….."

"And hopefully my un-betrothal as well?"

Killian smiled. "Yes, that too."

"I understand." Emma sat down next to him. Changing the subject, she asked, "Do you think Henry misses me?"

"Oh, I know he does."

"He would have loved this, you know. Going on a pirate adventure, sailing the seas."

"You should go to him, Emma."

Emma smiled slightly and shook her head. "Henry…he's older now. He knows I'm on my own little adventure, and I know he doesn't need me anymore." Emma paused for a moment, then added, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Killian."

Killian chuckled. "I know."

"I'm sorry I read your journal."

"It's alright…just don't do it again."

Emma smiled and nestled her head in the crook of Killian's neck, much to his surprise. "What if you had come back? We would be married. We'd probably have children by now!"

Killian smiled at her while he let his mind wander. _A daughter who looks just like Emma._

_I should have come back._

He turned Emma's head gently to face him. Both of them were too afraid to move. Killian's hand moved up to caress her cheek. He began to lean in, ever so slowly, giving Emma time to react if she chose to, but she did not move. Killian's lips collided with hers and Emma didn't know what to do. It had been three years since she kissed Killian last, and she was nervous. She started to kiss him back, but broke away when she felt his tongue dance the seam of her lips. She turned, her back facing him. Killian rested his hand on her arm. "Emma…"

"I don't know if I can do this, Killian. I-we can't just pick up from where we left off! You've changed, Killian, and I've changed. You didn't even _recognize _me!"

"Emma…"

Without another word, Emma made herself comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian slept on the cot that evening, unsure how Emma would feel sharing the bed after their argument, if it could even be called that.

.

.

Emma awoke that night, at around midnight. She rolled over and immediately noticed Killian's absence. Well, she couldn't say that she was surprised, although she had hoped.

Suddenly, Emma felt sick to her stomach, she ran to the chamber pot and began to heave the contents of her stomach into it. This woke Killian immediately, him rushing to her side instantly.

"Seasickness." He spoke the word like a curse. "It will be alright, I promise that it will pass."

Emma tried her best to nod as her stomach contracted again, causing her to lose the last of its contents. Slowly, Killian helped Emma off of her knees and back to the bed. Killian made to leave for him cot, when Emma caught his arm. "Don't go. Stay with me." Killian smiled at her and climbed under the covers next to her, taking up the last of the space in the single bed. Emma instinctively snuggled into his arms.

Killian sighed and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow will be a new day._

.

.

Emma awoke once more to discover Killian's absence. But today, he left a note.

_Emma,_

_I'm sorry I could not be her this morning but I am needed on deck all afternoon._

_We should be in Tortuga by nightfall and tomorrow I will escort you into town if you wish it._

\- _Killian_

She sighed and folded the piece of paper in half, so she wouldn't have to see the words more than once.

Her attention once more was averted to his bookcase. Her eyes immediately found a book of interest. It was titled _Survivor of the Seas_ and it was by an author she'd never heard of. Geoffrey Denvar was his name. She opened it up to the first page and began to read.

.

.

By the end of the tenth chapter, she was completely enthralled by the story.

An ex-merchant had lost everything, his house, his shop, and his love. He'd had a brief dalliance with a young maid that ruined his relationship, as well as his reputation. He was forced to move to another kingdom, using the last of his earnings to pay for passage. He lived there for ten years, until one day he received word of his love's passing, as well as learning that he has a nine year old daughter, of whom was left without a caretaker.

Last Emma read, he was stowing away on a merchant ship that was headed for his daughter's kingdom. She was about to read on, when she heard a soft knock at the door, it was Killian, and her head immediately turned to the window. The sun had gone down. She must have been reading for hours. "Good book, love?" Emma smiled and nodded. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at the part where he's stowing away on the merchant ship."

Killian smiled. "That one was my favorite. Liam gave it to me." The smile on his face fell and he scrambled to change the subject. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, thank you."

"Do you want to go into the town with me tomorrow?" Emma smiled and nodded. Killian's tongue darted out to lick his lips, then raised his eyebrows. "Gods, you must be hungry! When was the last time you've eaten something?"

"Since before I got sick, but you don't have to—"

"Yes I do," Killian interrupted, and he was out the door before Emma could utter another syllable.

.

.

The dinner Killian managed to bring her was some leftover fish stew, (Emma didn't like fish but given the circumstances she'd never been so happy to eat it.) and some fresh rolls from town.

"Do you want some more, love?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm full, thanks."

"Would you like anything else?" Emma shook her head. Killian nodded and started to leave so she could change when she stopped him.

"Wait…could I have a bath? I-if it's no too much trouble."

Killian shook his head. "No, of course not."

.

.

Emma sighed as she let the warm water envelop her body. The water provided some much-needed relaxation of which she had been lacking lately. She took the soap and scrubbed her scalp, followed by her chest, and her legs. And she sat, taking in the wonderful feeling of being clean long after the water turned lukewarm.

.

.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Emma, love, are you finished?" Killian opened the door to find that Emma had fallen asleep in the tub. He found himself both relieved and disappointed that the water came up to her neck. He walked over to the tub and kneeled down beside it. "Emma," he whispered. "Emma, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered at first when she came to, and then widened when she assessed the situation. "Killian!" She yelped, jumping and almost exposing more than her neck and shoulders. "What are you doing?!"

"You fell asleep, I…"

"Never mind, I'll just get dressed then."

Killian nodded, slightly embarrassed, and left the cabin as quickly as he came.

.

.

Emma sighed as she wrapped a towel around her bare body. She smiled a bit in spite of herself as she recounted the past few minutes. It was such an amusing sight to see Killian flustered.

She shook her head and changed into the same chemise she had worn her first night. After wrapping her soaking hair in a towel, she settled on the bed to continue reading.

The crew found the man hiding and threw him in the brig. He would be brought before the King for his crimes. He began to write a letter to his daughter—

There was another knock. "Come in, Killian."

Killian looked between her annoyed expression and the book. "Have I interrupted your reading?"

Emma smiled. "A little."

Killian bowed before her and kissed her hand, whispering with an edge of seduction in his voice. "My deepest apologies…_milady_."

Emma shivered and smiled down at him.

"So," he said, taking a seat next to her. "How are my parents doing without me?"

Emma's amused expression froze. "You mean… you haven't heard?"

Killian shook his head. "Heard? Heard what?"

"Your father…he's taken ill."

Killian sighed worriedly and put his face in his hands. "How bad is it?"

"I…"

"Emma…" he said sternly. "How bad is it?"

"Well…Killian…he's got consumption."

"Gods," Killian cursed. "How's he doing?"

Emma's head bowed. "I'm sorry, Killian…not very well. He has the best physician, but he waited too long to trouble for one." Killian clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "They've begun bloodletting. Ten ounces a day."

"It's out of our control," He mumbled.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to see him?"

"See him? Emma what would I say to him? To my mother?! They're better off without me, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "No, Killian, they love you. And they miss you so much. I can tell, I can tell by the look in their eyes, Killian! And how could you do this to them?! After the death of their eldest son, you never come back! How would you feel, Killian? If it was the other way around, and I left you, and you didn't see me for _three_ years?! But even when you did see me, you still know that I never intended to come back for you! How would you _feel_, Killian?!" Emma was shaking, now. She was sobbing profusely into her hands, mumbling unintelligible words. On impulse, Killian brought her into his arms, placed a kiss to her cheek and his chin atop the crown of her head.

"Don't worry my love," He whispered. "I've got you."

"I'm tired, Killian."

"Go to sleep, then," He whispered.

"Okay." Emma nestled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Killian laid himself and Emma onto the mattress and put his arm around her waist.

How quickly life could change.

HEY GUYS I KNOW I ONLY POST ON SATURDAYS BUT I DECIDED TO POST A LITTLE EARLIER WHEN I READ THE REVIEWS I GOT FROM andria I WILL STILL POST A CHAPTER ON SATURDAY SO THIS ONE IS A BONUS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE

REVIEW (ps Andria, you should get an account so i can pm you i am so thankful that you like my stories)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **HEY GUYS SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCEMY LAST UPDATE AND I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHEN THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE BUT I KNOW THERE WILL BE. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A WHILE AGO AND NEVER POSTED IT. ENJOY!**

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Tortuga. The port was bustling with all kinds of people. Wealthy people, beggars, salesman, booths, news boys…and of course, pirates. "Killian, I've never seen this many people in one place before." She tightened her grip on his arm as she spoke.

Killian chuckled. "Yes, it is quite a far stretch from the castle, but you'll get used to it. They walked in silence until he stopped them in front of a dress shop. "Right, first order of business, we need to get you some clothes."

Emma looked at him incredulously. "What's wrong with what I have?"

"Nothing, but your clothes are too proper. You'll draw too much attention in the long term." He walked inside, Emma on his arm and spoke to the seamstress. "My wife will require a new wardrobe." Emma looked at him, confused, but quickly caught on. The lady nodded and Killian walked back to Emma, and gave a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Back in one hour, love. You'll be alright?"

Emma blushed a little and nodded. "I'll be fine, Killian." As he left, Emma's attention turned to the seamstress.

"Well, sweetie, what you be lookin' for? Something to please your man?"

Emma was taken aback by the complete bluntness of her words, and immediately shook her head, but started to flush nonetheless. "No, nothing like that."

"Something practical, then, eh?" Emma nodded and watched as the seamstress ascended the steps to her storeroom.

.

.

Emma walked out of the store with Killian, and five new dresses. "Satisfied with my choices?"

Killian smiled at her. "Oh, most definitely." Emma looked round to notice that they had walked into an alleyway. Beggars lined the walls, some injured, some dying, most starving, begging for money and food.

"Oh, Killian…"

"Come on," Killian said, noticing the way the beggars affected her. "Let's go the other way."

"But Killian…"

"Emma please," he said, pulling her away from the alley. "If we help one you'd have us help them all, and my coin purse isn't quite big enough for that."

"Mine is."

"Emma, whatever you're suggesting…"

"I'm suggesting that we help them, Killian!" Emma's voice dropped to a low murmur. "And besides, what kind of Princess would I be if I didn't help those in need?"

"Okay, Emma, fine. Let's say you expend the contents of your own coin purse to help every person in that alley. What is the outcome? Sure, you help a few beggars. Sure you feel better about yourself. But this is just one tiny corner of the world. You can't change the world, Emma, not like this. You could give away every dime in the Royal Treasury, and guess what? There will still be homeless, dying people. Don't you see, Emma? It's a vicious circle and no matter how much we try to change it, the problem only gets worse."

"But…"

"Emma, I'm not saying that it's not wrong, but at the moment there isn't much we can do about it." Emma nodded, clearly defeated by his words. But Killian lifted her chin up, so her eyes could look into his. He raised his eyebrows. "Back to the ship?"

"I guess," she grumbled.

"Oh come on, Emma. Smile for me." Killian grinned at her in the way that always made her smile. She rolled her eyes and wasn't able to resist smiling at him. "See, that's better. Now are you sure you don't need anything from the market before we return?"

Emma nodded. "Positive."

"Good. I've got a present for you."

Emma's face lit up. "Ooh, what is it?"

"You can have it on the ship."

.

.

"Alright," Emma said once they were back in Killian's quarters. "What's my present?"

"Your present, my dear Swan," he said, opening his desk drawer. "Is this." Killian pulled out a small, black leather book that looked a bit familiar. Emma took it from him with hesitation.

"Killian…your journal…I couldn't possibly…"

"No, I want you to have it. I overreacted…and I'm sorry."

"But you would really want me to see all your thoughts?"

"Yes."

Emma looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "Killian…"

Killian smiled and turned away. "Well, I've got some things to take care of on deck, so I guess I'll leave you to it."

"No," Emma said, pulling his arm to stop him. Her hand reached up hesitantly, cupping his cheek, then moving to the nape of his neck. Killian stared at her, then leaned in, kissing her with startling passion. His tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance to which she granted immediately.

After a few seconds of this, Emma pulled away, looking embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, Emma, I shouldn't have-"

"I'm glad that you did," she said, interrupting him.

Killian smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, then pulled away to leave, his eyes never leaving hers, and an apologetic smile on his face.

When he was gone, Emma found herself staring at the journal, deciding whether to accept the invitation into his mind.

In the end, she just decided that she'd think about it, because there were so many other things on her mind, most of them involving her and Killian. She didn't run away on his ship with the sole intention of reconnecting with him, just the opposite, actually. She'd just wanted to get away from her day-to-day responsibilities as a princess, and no one would understand that more than Killian. But there was a small part inside of her, even before she ran away, that hoped she would be with Killian again, because, whether she knew it or not, she realized that Killian was the only man she had ever truly loved, a long time ago.

Emma decided that it would be better to continue reading her book, and get lost in an adventure that wasn't her own for a change.

_**REVIEW **__**REVIEW **__**REVIEW **__**REVIEW**__**REVIEW **__**REVIEW **__**REVIEW**__**REVIEW**_


	6. Not A Chapter

Hi.

Long time no see, I guess.

I suppose I owe you an explanation, then.

As much as it pains me to have to tell you this...I am no longer a Oncer.

I think the show has gone downhill and have since stopped watching.

I've moved on, but I will forever cherish Once Upon a Time as my first fandom.

And because of this, all of my Once Upon a Time fanfictions will be discontinued.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.

Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry.

-rosepose


End file.
